The Key of Hope
by xxyamixx
Summary: He began pulling on the bars with the strength that he had left. 'I have to get out of here...' he breathed." Saving the world isn't always what it's like in the movies... YYxY hints of YYxS Rated T for language and some violence later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back with another Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Who would have guessed?? gasp Anyway, this is the start of a story that I thought up of when I was sitting bored out of my wits in the car. Had trouble thinking of a title for it and eventually decided with this one. Yeah I know the title may suck to some people but meh… that happens sometimes P Please read and review. Hope you like )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters in this story… (I can only wish sigh LOL) **

**The Key of Hope**

**Chapter 1**

After several minutes, the phone reached the answering machine. Yugi sighed slightly as he continued walking down the street. "Hey Yami… just to say that I'm on my way home from Joey's house. Just in case you were worried. And… I'm sorry about that argument we had earlier on, I've just been worried that you've been hiding something from me. See you when I get in. Bye." He pressed the hang up button and pocketed his phone before carrying on down the street. Every now and then he looked over his shoulder and noticed a black van coming slowly up behind him. The thought of being followed made him shiver. "Don't be silly Yugi… they're not following you…" he laughed nervously, his pace speeding up. Every so often he couldn't help looking over his shoulder. The van was still there. He swallowed nervously as he entered his street.

"Psst… Yugi! Quick in here. Hurry!" he heard someone whisper making him jump. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Bakura signalling to him from the side of a house. Yugi frowned slightly.

"Bakura? What the hell…"

"Quickly before they come into the street…" he hushed, waving more frantically. Yugi quickly ran over and stood next to him.

"Bakura what's going on…"

"Shhh!" he breathed, pulling Yugi down to crouch next to him. They both sat in silence as they watched the black van appear round the corner and stop at the end of the street. A man got out of the car from the front passenger seat and looked around.

"We've lost him. He must have gone the other way…" he said to the driver before getting back into the van. It carried on down the street before turning at the bottom and disappearing. Bakura sighed and slid down the wall.

"Thank god I found you Yugi!" he breathed bringing out a cigarette and lighter. Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"I still don't understand… Why are those guys looking for me??" Bakura looked at him and looked away again.

"Well… something has happened. Something you would never have thought about…" he said, putting the cigarette in his mouth.

"You've still not told me anything…" mumbled Yugi exasperated. Bakura lit his cigarette and exhaled the smoke.

"Has Yami still not told you?" Yugi's heart sank. He thought that Yami could tell him anything-everything!

"No…" he sighed. Bakura breathed in more smoke and breathed out again, looking at him more closely.

"That's just like him…" he chuckled. "Too busy thinking about others before his job…"

"Wait! That's not caring! If he cared then he would have told me about whatever you're talking about!" he growled crossing his arms. Bakura sighed and stood up.

"Yugi. You have no idea what Yami has been…"

"Don't you dare say that! I know everything about Yami! I know about his past. I know everything!" he yelled, becoming teary eyed. Bakura dropped the cigarette end on the ground and stomped it out.

"I know fine well you do Yugi! But he's been through more in the past few weeks than someone like you could imagine."

"Try me!" hissed Yugi.

"Stop being so obnoxious Yugi! Have you had someone die in your arms? Have you watched a group of close friends die before your very eyes!? No! That's why Yami cant tell you about things! He doesn't want you to be the one he cries over. He wants you to be safe Yugi." Yugi looked at him gob smacked. He was completely lost for words. "I…I'm sorry Yugi. It wasn't meant to come out that way… I didn't mean to sound so harsh…" Yugi sat in silence as Bakura sighed and looked at his watch. "Look I didn't want you to find out like this but you have to come with me."

"Why?…" whispered Yugi. "Yami doesn't want me to know any of this…" he added sadly.

"He wouldn't want you to get hurt. And his wish was that if he ever got into trouble you were to be safe…" Yugi looked up at him concerned.

"Yami's in trouble??" he breathed, quickly getting to his feet. Bakura smacked his forehead.

'_Dammit!!_'

"Th-that doesn't matter right now. What's more important is that we keep you safe." He smiled half heartedly at Yugi helping him up off the ground. "For Yami's sake…" he added under his breath. They both walked quietly through the street, both on edge in case the men came back in the van. "We'll have to go back to my place. They've probably got the house under surveillance." Yugi frowned again.

"But you still haven't told me anything!" Bakura shook his head.

"You're expecting me to just casually tell you while we're walking down a street?" Yugi nodded slightly. "Look I'll tell you when we get to my place. Call your house…"

"What? I just called and left a message…"

"Don't you think that they'll wonder why you haven't come home. Say you forgot something and headed back to Joey's and he offered for you to stay over…" He interrupted harshly. Yugi scowled and brought out his mobile to make the call.

oooooooooo0000000000oooooooo0000000000ooooooo000000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo

Bakura slouched down on the couch and brought out his pack of cigarettes as Yugi hovered in the living room doorway.

"No point just standing there Yugi…." he mumbled, lighting a cigarette. Yugi put down his bag on the floor and twiddled his thumbs nervously. Bakura rolled his eyes -setting aside his lighter and chucking his box of fags onto the coffee table. He put his feet up. "Yami and I work for the 'WPS.' It's a secret service who helps the Government." He looked over his shoulder and saw Yugi's puzzled face. "Just think of it as your James Bond 007, but only much more dangerous…not to mention serious. None of this repeating our first name nonsense." This made Yugi snigger slightly.

"But how come I've never seen anything… heard anything…"

"Secret organisation Yugi. He's not exactly going to be jumping through an open window into a car or something… well not in front of you anyway…" he laughed, puffing out more smoke. Yugi shook his head.

"Hold on… what's happened to Yami?! Why is he in trouble!!" Bakura put out his cigarette in the ash tray next to him and brought his feet off of the table and rested his head in his hands.

"He was trying to protect something from being taken. Something that would be of great use to 'them' if they got their hands on it," he sighed, "And it was meant to be me who had the task of keeping it safe… but he didn't want to put me in any more danger…"

"Why? What do you mean?" asked Yugi, biting his lip slightly. Bakura lifted up his top and revealed four bullet wound scars on his chest. Yugi gasped.

"That's what I mean… and now Yami is on one of the most dangerous cases in the business." Feeling light headed, Yugi sat down in the seat opposite Bakura who pulled his top back down. He looked over at Yugi. "I didn't want to get you worried, but Yami did want you to know. He would say to me everyday that he felt bad keeping these secrets from you. But he loves you too much…" Yugi nodded.

"I understand…" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "But now he's gone. They can do anything to him…"

"He still has a chance… as long as he doesn't give away the whereabouts of the device then they can't afford to kill him…"

"Kill him!! But Bakura can't you do something!? Why doesn't anyone help him!!" he shouted shakily. But Bakura stayed surprisingly calm.

"As long as no one does anything drastic he wont be hurt too badly…"

"You say it as if he'll just be given a slap on the wrists. Look what happened to you! They're more than capable of doing that to him!!" he sobbed.

"I know they're capable Yugi! And Yami knew this when he took on the task… But I don't know how they could have found out where he was…" he added quizzically. He looked back at Yugi. "Even I don't know where he hid the thing and I'm one of his closest friends." Yugi shrugged.

"Well it doesn't matter about me… he's never mentioned anything that important to me… He could never even let me know about something so precious and valuable…" he murmured.

"All he told me was that it was extremely small and delicate. A charm like object that's in the shape of a small key… About half the length of my pinkie and is a silvery blue colour… He said it was in the safest place that's ever imaginable." He looked at Yugi, "Even they don't know what it looks like…" he frowned when he saw the stunned look on Yugi's face. "You alright Yugi?"

_/"I want you to have this Yugi. Others say that it's the key to ultimate power. But it isn't to me." He put the charm round his neck and smiled at him, took Yugi's hand and placed it over his heart. "Feel this? It belongs to you. My heart will always belong to you. And you're the only one with the key to open it up to see its full potential." Yugi took the charm in his hand and looked at it._

"_Yami it's… it's beautiful…" he whispered. Yami kissed his forehead._

"_Only my angel has the key to my heart, no one else…" he murmured., stroking the sides of his face. Yugi giggled slightly._

"_How long did it take you to think of the cheesy chat up lines?" Yami grinned and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms round Yam's neck as he was lifted off his feet. Yami gently placed him down onto the bed and planted kisses down his neck. He made his way back up and passionately kissed Yugi, while he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Yami stroked Yugi's soft chest and ran his fingers up and down his sides. Yugi moaned slightly making him smirk. They broke the kiss and stared lovingly into one another's eyes._

"_Did it really sound that cheesy?" he chuckled. Yugi pouted slightly and began pulling Yami's tank top off over his head. He pulled Yami's face towards him and kissed him fully on the lips._

"_It was beautiful Yami. And don't think that I don't appreciate it…" he smiled. Yami placed his arms either side of Yugi and lay on top of him slightly. He gently took the charm in his hands and looked up at Yugi and smiled lovingly back at him. _

"_I would never have thought of it…" he murmured, playing with the charm in his hands before frowning slightly. "Yugi… this is extremely important and precious. One day I'll be able to fully explain to you why I'm trusting you… I mean… giving it to you." Yugi tilted his head slightly._

"_Uhhh… Yami…" Yami shook his head and placed a finger over his lips._

"_It doesn't matter Yugi…" he hushed. Yugi caressed his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair as Yami rested his head on his chest. "Does this belong to me?" he whispered, listening to the beat of Yugi's heart. Yugi smiled._

"_Why wouldn't it? Yami shook his head dismissively and kissed him cutely on the lips, before rubbing noses_

"_I want you to treasure this always…" he whispered as Yugi hugged him tightly.._

"_I'll never take it off…" he breathed…/_

"Yugi? Are you alright?" asked Bakura, sounding a little more urgent. Yugi shook his head out of the daze and quickly brought out the charm from under his top.

"This is the key?" he breathed. Bakura's eyes widened.

"You had the key all this time!?" he said practically in a whisper. Yugi unfastened the chain and clasped the key charm in his hand.

"I guess I did," he replied, holding out the charm for Bakura to see. He took it from him carefully and examined it.

"This certainly doesn't seem like anything you'd be expecting for the device…" he chuckled slightly, running his fingers over the key. He handed it back to Yugi who stared at it.

"So this is it then? The key?" Bakura nodded.

"Yeah…" he breathed. Yugi put the charm back round his neck and tucked it safely underneath his top. "Just keep it on you at all times… and don't take it off." Yugi touched the charm underneath his top and smiled slightly.

"I never do… I guess he felt that if I knew then he could trust me." Bakura nodded.

"Yeah he always wanted you to know Yugi. And don't doubt that for a second…" The phone began to ring and Bakura swiftly answered it. He remained silent and glanced over at Yugi before walking into the kitchen and closing the door. Yugi sighed and walked over to the living room window and peered out from behind the curtain. He stared up at the moon which shone bright in the dark sky. What had they done with Yami? Was he hurt? He walked to the armchair and slumped back down again releasing a long sigh.

"If only I could help…" he whispered staring up at the ceiling. He hugged his knees, "But if it's so dangerous… then why give it to me? Am I going to be more trouble being trusted with this 'gift?'…"

**TBC…?**

**I've had this story buzzing around in my head for a while now and I wanted to see how people would react to the first chapter. If you liked it please review so I can get an idea if people want more to the story… Please leave your comments and opinions so I know if I'm heading down the right track or to have the next chapters. Thanks ) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Spies

I'm back from holiday and I finally managed to get this down on paper lol. It's been bugging me for the past two weeks as I didn't even take a pen and notepad with me LOL! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter because now I know there are people who are enjoying the story :) Hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave your comments once you've read it. Thank you x

**The Key of Hope**

**Chapter 2**

_Yami made his way into the house and ruffled the rain out of his hair._

"_Yugi I'm home!" he shouted into the lightened house. He frowned slightly when there was no reply. "Must still be upset from this morning…" he murmured, setting down his bag and hanging up his coat. He stared up the stairs and sighed slightly. "Don't blame him either…" he said sadly, wandering into the living room. He slumped down onto the sofa. "I wish that I didn't have to keep so many things from him!" he groaned, bringing up a cushion and covering his face. "But I guess it has to stay this way… for his own safety…" he breathed. After sitting in silence for several minutes he checked his watch. '10.30' it read. Yami got up off of the couch and made his way into the hall and up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and opened a drawer and brought out a small box. Yami carefully opened it and brushed his fingers over what was inside. He sighed slightly as it shone in the light. For some time his job duties had kept him away from home so much that he and Yugi hadn't been getting on quite as well lately. Everything had been great... up until now. He even now had doubts if Yugi still loved him the same way. He placed the box back in his drawer and slid it shut. "I'd better go check on Yugi…" he muttered to himself, getting up off his bed and making his way to Yugi's room. When he opened the door the room was in darkness. "Yugi? You sleeping?" No reply. He sighed. "Look… I'm sorry… things have just been stressing me out lately. Stuff that's happening at work… it's just keeping me on the edge…" Yami walked over to Yugi's bed. "Things are just hard at the moment… I don't want to get you involved… I don't want you to be hurt in any way… Yugi are you even listening to me?" he huffed, pulling back the covers. Suddenly a green gas spurted at him causing him to cough and choke. "Shit!" he spluttered, staggering away from the bed and falling against the wall. Yami stared back over to the bed and noticed a small metal device with a flashing red censor. He staggered out of the room into the hall way as his breathing became heavier. "Have-to-get… my room…" he panted as he collapsed onto the floor. Yami pulled off the charm around his neck, opened it and began to drink the liquid inside._

"_Your stupid little antidote won't help you Yami…" sneered a low voice, as the empty charm was knocked out of his hand. He hissed in pain as something hot made contact with his cheek. He screamed as he clutched his wound. The dizzying effects of the gas were gradually beginning to wear off and he could breathe properly… for now. He struggled up onto his feet as he made his way into his room, slammed the door and locked it. "How did they find me!?" he breathed, opening up his wardrobe and opening another compartment at the side. He yanked a strand of hair off his head and placed it inside the small tray. A beam of green light quickly scanned his body._

"_Analysis complete. I identity Yami Atem..." Before letting the computer finish, he pulled open the metal safe and put his hand inside. He frowned worriedly._

"_Fuck! Where the hell is it!?" His bedroom door was blown open and he ducked behind his bed as a large beam of light filled the entire room- followed by the door slamming into the opposite wall. "Shit! I need to get it…aghhh!" _

"_Need to get what?" laughed the person, twisting Yami's arms behind his back. "Ohhh wait… you mean this?" He chucked a silver gun onto the bed. "It's useless to you anyway." Yami glanced at the gun on the bed and attempted to break free and grab it. But it was no use. _

"_What… how did you?"_

"_Let's just say I had the upper hand this time," he chuckled, twisting Yami's arm further. Yami hissed in pain once again before he was thrown across the room into the wall. He clutched his shoulder as he looked up at the man and struggled to his feet. He felt a warm trickle of blood roll down his cheek from a cut on his forehead. He glared at his enemy. _

"_You could have never broken into my..."_

"_Yami it's me we're talking about... you just remember that..." he smirked._

"_Where's Yugi? What have you done with him?" he growled. The man laughed._

"_It's just too easy to fool you isn't it Yami? Now you have to give me what I want…" he grinned manically. Yami shook his head._

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" The man tutted._

"_Now-now… I'm sure we could make this easier for the both of us Yami. If you'd just give it to me then we can be on our way." Yami laughed._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" The man clicked his fingers and some of his goons walked through the door and dropped a prisoner at his feet. Yami gasped. "Ryou!!" he cried, as he tried to rush to his friend but was held back by the other men. "What did you do!!" he yelled, looking down at his injured friend. The man grinned._

"_I used some 'gentle' persuasion."_

"_Yami I'm sorry… I had to… he was going to kill me… and hunt down everyone I love…" he sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. Yami looked on sadly at his friend and then down at the floor. He understood the feeling of these threats. Like Ryou, he didn't want anyone to come to harm just because of his job. "I had to tell him Yami… I had to…" he continued to cry. _

"_So we now all know what this is about. I've finally found you… and you can hand over the device to me…" The goons brought Yami up to him and dropped him next to Ryou. Yami hissed in pain but ignored his wounds and immediately comforted his friend. "Well??" _

"_I don't have it…" he muttered. The man gritted his teeth._

"_You liar!" he yelled, kicking Yami in the stomach. He doubled over in agony and coughed just before the man held him up by the collar of his top -his feet just touching the floor. "Where-is-the-DEVICE!" he spat. _

"_I'll never tell you! I don't care what you do to me!!" _

"_So be it… I'll get it from you one way or another. It's only a matter of time…" he smirked. Suddenly something sharp was thrust into Yami's side making him cry out in pain. The man covered Yami's mouth with his hand as he slowly injected the poison into his system. "I'll make sure to give greetings to Yugi for you…" he whispered in his ear. Every part of Yami's body began to grow heavy and he could feel himself becoming drowsy. He uncovered Yami's mouth._

"_Bastard… leave him… alone…" he slurred, the world around him starting to spin._

"_I'll let you sleep on it…" he paused. "And besides, no one will come to harm if you cooperate," he added huskily, gently stroking the side of Yami's cheek with the back of his hand ._

"_Leave… everyone…" The man placed a finger over Yami's lips to silence him._

"_Ah-ah-ah…" he hushed, "I know what I'm doing Yami… but do you?" He kissed his finger and placed it on his lips before letting him drop to the floor. "Take them away. Make sure no one escapes…" he laughed, watching his assistants drag them away._

"_You'll…you'll pay for this… Seto..." Yami murmured before passing out._

"_Oh we'll see Yami... we'll see..."_

/

Yami's eyes slowly flickered open. A sense of dark and coldness filled the atmosphere around him. He rubbed a sore spot on his head and slowly sat up and began to look round. The only source of light in the room -that he could make out- came from a small window lined with bars. He hissed in pain as he slowly stood up, clutched his shoulder and wandered over to the window. The light of the moon shimmered through the metal bars and shone into the room. He began pulling at the bars with the strength that he had left.

"I have to get out of here…" he breathed. After a few minutes he gave up and kicked the wall in frustration. "Fuck!" he yelled angrily putting his hands on his head. He kicked the small cabinet, knocking it over. A picture floated to the floor landing face down. He bent down and picked up the paper and stared at it. His eyes widened when he saw that it was half a picture of him. He frowned slightly as he ran his fingers down the ripped side of the photo. The sound of a key turning in the lock echoed round the room making Yami look up at the door as he shoved the photo in his pocket. It slowly opened revealing the silhouette of a man. The man stepped into the dim light of the room. Yami growled. "Seto…"

"Have a nice sleep? I made sure you had the perfect accommodation…" he said sarcastically, gesturing round the small cell.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Yami, turning his back on him. Seto casually paced the room not taking his eyes off of Yami.

"So tell me Yami…"

"I'm not telling you anything…" he huffed, looking out of the barred window. This made Seto chuckle.

"Figures…"

"So rich boy… you're not going to get anywhere here. So why don't you leave me here in peace…" he smirked turning to finally face Seto. But suddenly Seto had lunged at him and pinned him up against the wall by his arms. "Shit!" breathed Yami in a panic.

"You know you really piss me off…" grumbled Seto, tightening his grip round Yami's wrists. His glare gradually formed into a twisted grin. "But that's what I love about our meetings…" Yami struggled against Seto's strong grasp but it was no use.

"Let-me-go! You're not going to get anything out of me!" he shouted. Seto tilted his head slightly.

"Ohh but I will… if not from you…" he brought his mouth level to Yami's ear, "then your friends…" he whispered. Yami gasped slightly.

"Leave my friends alone…"

"Or maybe that little Yugi of yours…" he breathed huskily now bringing his lips towards Yami's.

"No…" breathed Yami, turning his head away from Seto's face. Seto still moved in for a kiss…

"You know I will Yami. I might just get myself a little play thing…"

"NOO!" he yelled kicking out, his feet colliding with Seto's legs making him collapse. His body collided with the side table causing it to topple over with a crash onto the floor. Yami dropped down onto the floor with a yelp before scrambling up and backing away from him slightly. Seto slowly got up onto his feet, rubbing his right leg slightly. He smirked.

"That's what your problem is Yami. You're too weak… too weak when it comes to people you care about. This shall be your downfall." Yami lunged at him and repeatedly punched Seto in the face, knocking him back down to the floor. He grabbed Seto by the neck of his now bloody shirt and pulled him onto his knees. You stay the hell away from everyone. Or else you will pay… BIG TIME!" he spat. Seto sniggered as Yami released him. He staggered back up onto his feet and wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand.

"You always fail to realise that I'm Seto Kaiba. I have the whole force of the 'KCC' on my side. Yami laughed.

"And you always fail to realise that I'm Yami Atem- one of the best. I must be if I always beat you…" he panted slightly. Seto growled at him.

"Well this time you've failed!!" he yelled before he turned and walked slowly to the door and knocked on it. Someone outside unlocked it. "Enjoy your stay Yami… But don't count on it as being a 5 star service." He slammed the door behind him, just before Yami reached it. Yami slammed his fists against it.

"Arghhh! Seto! You'll never succeed! You hear me!? It will be you who will fall in the end!!" he screamed. He slid down onto his knees and held his face in his hands as Seto's echoing footsteps gradually disappeared. "I can't cry… I can't show weakness… I won't let Seto enjoy this…" he breathed, looking up over to the window. He sighed before silently getting up and making his way over to it. He touched the burn mark on his cheek before he gripped onto the bars and looked out. "All hope is lost if he finds the key… was it wrong of me giving it to Yugi in the first place?" He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, looking up at the moon. "Please Bakura… look after Yugi… don't let anything happen to him…" he whispered. He felt tears build up in his eyes as he put his back up against the wall. After several minutes he looked back up at the window then back down to the floor. He wasn't going to be beaten. Yami Atem never gave up. He brought up his foot and took off his shoe, opening up a compartment inside. He brought up a small laser pen and stared at it before looking back up at the bars. "This should work…"

**TBC****…**

**What do you think? Not quite sure if it's what people were expecting to read. But I thought I should tie up what happened to Yami near the start so that people don't ****get confused! LOL! Please leave your comments and criticism is welcome ;) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soonish since I just need to type it out now. Thanks for reading and to all of the people who reviewed the first chapter. xx **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys long time no see! Well it did take me ages but it's finally finished. I had to rewrite this chapter several times because it didn't seem right. But hopefully you like the finished product as much as I liked writing it :) Please leave your comments and thank you!

**Chapter 3**

**The Key of Hope**

Yugi and Bakura sauntered through the busy streets of Domino City. It was a Saturday morning and it was usual for people to be rushing around, shopping and late comers going to work. Yugi shielded his face from the sun as they turned the corner and continued their way along the high street. Every so often, Bakura looked behind his shoulder and looked down the alley ways they passed.

"Bakura... would you stop doing that! You're making me nervous..." he whispered, giving a smile to people walking by.

"It's better to be kept on your toes Yugi..." he mumbled back. Yugi bit his lip slightly. The previous night he hadn't got any sleep. He was too busy worrying about Yami. What kind of agency would let one of their employees be kidnapped and left to their own devises? Bakura had been reassuring him constantly, that Yami was the best in the business and he WILL be ok...

"If only I could help him myself..." he sighed, brushing his hand over the key under his shirt. Bakura looked down at him.

"You are helping...By keeping 'it' safe..." he looked back up and frowned slightly. He gently grabbed Yugi's arm... "Stay close... and if I say run, run..." he whispered. Yugi nodded in confusion.

"Why what is it? Who have u seen?" But Bakura didn't reply. They kept walking forward as Bakura slowly put his hand into his coat pocket.

"Just keep walking..." he glared. Yugi looked about him and shrugged. There was nothing out of the ordinary... just loads of people, cars, bikers... Bakura tightened his grip which indicated Yugi that they were getting nearer to the so called 'hazard.' As they passed Yugi felt a strange sensation... it felt like someone was watching him... They quickened their pace and finally they got out of the main crowded area and paused in a quiet square which was a sitting area. Bakura let go of him and brought his hand out of his pocket. "Odd..." he mumbled.

"What is?" asked Yugi.

"...Never mind... it's fine now..." he smiled slightly, bringing out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"What?!" asked Yugi, looking back over his shoulder. Everyone one looked completely normal! Bakura must have just been being silly. He shrugged as he walked round the edge of the small fountain in the middle of the area, maintaining his balance. "I don't see what your problem is..." he continued. Bakura rolled his eyes as he smoked his cigarette. "Everything is... hey! GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" he shrieked. Suddenly a man dressed in a black biker jacket and helmet had grabbed his arm and was pulling him off the edge of the fountain.

"Careful..." he heard a muffled voice. He tried to shake the man off him but it was no use. By this time Bakura had dropped his cigarette and was running over to Yugi's aid, "Bakura! Help!" cried Yugi, still trying to squirm away.

"Let go of him you BASTARD!!" he screamed, ramming the man in the stomach. This made him let go of Yugi and stumble back slightly.

"Wait..."

"Will I fuck!" he sneered, grabbing the man's outstretched arm and twisting it behind his back. But he had mistaken the man's strength and was flung back round himself. He wobbled just on the edge of the fountain and steadied his balance. "Right..." he glared. He noticed that he was taking off his black biker helmet. "Ohhh we're not finished yet buddy!" he laughed, bringing out what looked like a tiny gun and shot it at him. A small silver ball flew out the end and became embedded in the man's skin. Tiny blue volts of electricity passed through the man's body. He screamed as a surge of electricity jolted through him. He held his head in agony before ripping the ball out of his flesh. "Yeah! Not the guns you guys from the KCC are used to..." He was stopped in mid sentence as the man lunged at him and sent them both flying into the fountain. Yugi covered his mouth with his hands as he watched the two punching and kicking. He hissed loudly when Bakura was sent flying into the centre statue in the fountain.

"WOULD YOU JUST WAIT!!" yelled the man's muffled voice. He quickly took off the helmet revealing his face.

"YAMI!!" shrieked Yugi, running over to the fountain. Yami turned to see Yugi and smiled slightly before frowning...

"Yugi wait you'll get a..."

"Eeeek!" squeaked Yugi, as he got a small electric shock off of him.

"Thanks to your friend Bakura..." he sneered brushing his fingers over his bruised cheek, "Youch... why the hell didn't you stop you faggot!?" grumbled Yami, rubbing his neck slightly as he flicked another piece of the deactivated 'bullet' away. Yugi took his chance and flung himself into Yami's arms. Yami stood up and lifted Yugi up onto the small ledge. "Don't want you getting soaked as well..." he winked, brushing back Yugi's hair. Yugi blushed.

"You think I'd stop attacking a random biker dude who tried to grab my friend?! Don't think so mate!" he huffed, rubbing his sore back. Yami flinched in pain slightly as Yugi tightened his grip on him but put on a brave face and squeezed him back. "And why the hell were you wearing that stuff anyway?" he continued to grumble as he climbed out of the fountain. He gave a deadly stare at people who had stopped to watch, making them quickly walk away again. "And how did you get away!? Surely it wasn't that easy..."

"Well... let's just say that it was Seto's story time. He blabbered on and on and on... he failed to check for any basic escape equipment..." he grinned, "...or his goons are just getting thicker..."

"Why the hell do you call that bastard by his first name?!" said Bakura rolling his eyes.

"It's our special wee thing we've got going on!" he laughed, Bakura joining in. Yugi frowned and let go of him.

"Yami... you could have been killed! And you're just laughing about it..." murmured Yugi sadly, turning away slightly. Yami sighed as he pulled himself out of the fountain. Bakura stopped laughing and cleared his throat, looking away as he flapped his wet arms. He gently took Yugi's hand.

"Let's go somewhere. I'll tell you everything..." he smiled. Yugi nodded as Yami turned to Bakura who sniggered.

"You think I'm letting you go by yourself? I'm staying close by I think..." he shrugged, wandering over to them both. "And uhh... I'm glad you're back..." Yami grinned as they began walking away from the fountain. "You do realise people are looking at us? You not think it's a bit random for two of us to be soaking wet on the hottest day of the year??"

0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooxxxxxxooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

Yami nodded in thanks to the waiter, who placed down two cappuccinos in front of them- along with a large chocolate muffin for Yugi. Yugi took his cappuccino and slowly sipped it before staring at the picture of a sunflower on the wall next to him.

"Please don't say it's going to be like this Yugi..." sighed Yami, sipping his drink also. Yugi shook his head slightly, placing his mug on the table again. He licked the corners of his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

"I'm just... I dunno..." he mumbled.

"Disappointed? Angry? Upset? Common Yugi, you have to tell me... I need to know how much grovelling I have to do to show how sorry I am..." Yugi lowered his eyes and giggled slightly.

"It's not that... I'm just confused," he circled the top of his mug with his finger, scooping up some cream onto it. "Why did you give me something so- you know- important? It just feels like I'm being used..." he licked his finger clean. "It's like..."

"Don't say anything else! Never think that Yugi!" hushed Yami, gently taking hold of Yugi's hand across the table. "I just knew that I could trust you with such a treasure... Plus it was the only way I could use my cheesy chat up lines..." he winked. Yugi blushed. "But being, serious I knew that it would be in the safest hands..."

"But why were you so bloody happy looking when you could have been killed!? I mean I was worried sick about you and you turn up all smiles!?" Yami felt Yugi's hand slide away slightly so he took it in both hands.

"Yugi... that's just... my way of hiding my fears. As soon as I saw you I saw the fear in your eyes. Fear that I have never seen from another person guided towards me. I never want you to see me scared Yugi... and I can't let others see my fear. I wasn't scared for myself. I was more scared about you. I never want anything to happen to you..." he frowned sadly. Yugi cupped his hands over Yami's and squeezed them slightly.

"It's ok now Yami... I understand..." Yami looked back into Yugi's concerned eyes.

"I was going to tell you Yugi... I really was. I didn't want things to be different..."

"Shhhh... nothing will change..." cooed Yugi, tapping his hands. Yami smiled back at him as they sat silently just staring- staring into one another's eyes. Nothing else mattered as they sat in silence in each other's gaze. So Yugi still loved him... loved him the same way he did? Yugi took his hands away to lift his mug. Yami continued to watch him and smiled as he drew the cup up to his rosy lips. Yugi began to sip is drink and raised an eye brow when he noticed Yami leaning on his palm with his head tilted slightly. He smiled. "What? Is there something wrong?" Yami grinned and shook his head slowly.

"It's fine Yugi, you're perfect..." he smiled. Yugi laughed cutely, drinking more of his cappuccino. Yami picked his up and was about to drink but lowered it back down slightly. He stared over at the man a few tables away from them and frowned again. "Hmmm..." he pondered. Yugi glanced at him.

"What?" Yami didn't reply. "Yami??"

"You ready to go?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the man who had just looked up at them but quickly looked back down at his paper.

"Umm... I guess so... Don't really want the rest of this anyway..." he pushed his drink away and took half the muffin and ate it. His eyes widened as he watched Yami down the whole contents of his scorching drink. Afterwards he wiped his mouth and grabbed the biker jacket and put it on. Yugi slowly stood up (still feeling confused) as Yami ushered him towards the counter.

"Just stand over at the door and I'll pay for the bill..." he said to Yugi, kissing him on the cheek. Yugi nodded and walked over to the door of the cafe as Yami wandered over to the counter. The man at the table had already stood up and was standing behind Yami with his newspaper and umbrella under his arm. He noticed this out the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Nice place eh?" began the man in his low gruff voice. Yami nodded.

"Yeah... can I have the bill please... table 5..." he said to the woman at the counter. She busied herself checking the bill and taking Yami's money. Yami began to whistle casually as the man brought up his umbrella. Yugi squinted slightly before gasping when he noticed the needle like point on the man's umbrella. But even before he had to call out Yami quickly brought back his hand and grabbed the umbrella. "Don't even think about pal..." he mumbled, as he began to twist the man's arm making him growl.

"You're coming with me..." he whispered, "...and you're little Yugi too..." Yami twisted the umbrella further round as he turned to face the man.

"Yeah right... of course..." he sneered. He sharply kneed the man in the stomach causing him to double over. He grabbed the umbrella and held the man up by the collar of his jacket. "Did you're idiot of a boss send you then!?" The woman behind the counter screamed in shock as Yami rammed the man against the wall. "How the hell did you find me?!" he yelled. Several customers had already turned to see the commotion. The man chuckled.

"We have our ways Yami..." he grinned. Yami growled before punching the man in the face, who coughed and spluttered up blood. Yugi began to walk forward from the door.

"No Yugi! Stay there! I don't want you getting hurt!" he shouted slightly, still growling at the man he had pinned against the wall. "Plus we're leaving now..." he added, plunging the umbrella through the man's jacket into the wall. He let go of the man who was now dangling above the floor and turned to walk away but came face to face with a gun pointed directly at him. Yami raised his arms slightly but then gasped, "Yugi!!" He noticed a woman was holding Yugi in a head lock. She thrust a knife under his neck and pulled him upright. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks as his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the knife. "Let him go Mai! He's got nothing to do with this. It's me you want." Mai grinned.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that. I can't hear anything over the runt's whimpering."

"YAMI! YAMI! HELP ME... P...PLEASE!!" he sobbed, even more tears streaming down his face. Yami shifted forward slightly but was suddenly pulled back by another man holding a gun behind him.

"Please... just let him go..." he pleaded. Mai shoved Yugi towards Yami and the other men causing him to drop to his knees. Yami bent down onto the floor next to him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry Yugi... I'm sorry..."

"Pathetic! The great Yami Atem brought to his knees by a snivelling boy! Ha! You're growing weak! Maybe the job is taking its toll on you..." Yami glared up at her as she circled them. "It must be hard for you to even look at me hmm? So many of your friends..."

"Stop it..."

"...seeing me as the last thing in this world..." she laughed, finally releasing the man who had been pinned against the wall. Yami's breathing quickened as he pulled himself and Yugi off the floor. So much anger was pulsating through him. Like a poison. Like venom.

"Shut the fuck up..." he spat. She ignored him,

"...but I guess, suffering and looking at something so beautiful is kind of poetic, isn't it? Don't worry I'll give your little Yugi a nice vision before I send him to see all your friends..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" he screamed, punching one of the nearby men in the face, causing him to begin shooting uncontrollably. The people who still remained in the cafe screamed and yelled as they scrambled under tables to avoid the flying bullets and falling glass. Shrieks of terror rang throughout the entire cafe, as the main light shattered and began to fall to the ground. "Yugi! Watch out!" Yami dived at Yugi which sent them sliding under the table, just avoiding the light and shattering glass. Yami held Yugi's head down to the floor and shielded him with his body. Nobody dared to move as the shooting stopped and all that they could hear was the shattering of falling pieces of glass and the odd crunch when one of the gunmen stepped on the shards.

"Don't let them escape! We can't let them escape!" Yami covered Yugi's mouth to keep him silent as he looked around for an escape route. But he stopped looking around and frowned. It was too quiet... and he didn't like it. Suddenly he heard a small clank as if something metal had been dropped onto the floor.

"Shit! Yugi run!!" he cried, throwing Yugi out from under the table, quickly sliding out afterwards. A small explosion sounded from under the table which emitted a yellow coloured gas. "Run Yugi! Just run!" he cried.

"There they are!!" screamed Mai. The men turned and spotted the two running towards the door. Yugi suddenly tripped over a chair and fell to the ground.

"Ahhh!" he yelped, as Yami quickly scooped him up and continued running to the door with him in his arms. He sped up as he heard the sound of shooting guns once again. He knew himself what was possibly going to happen so he braced himself as they reached the door. He sprinted out the cafe and looked up and down the street.

"Where the hell is Bakura!!" he yelled, as he began sprinting to the right. "He must have... SHIT!!" he screamed, falling to the ground and dropping Yugi in the progress. Yugi rolled across the ground and looked up in a panic.

"YAMI!! Yami please say something!" he cried, scrambling up and rushing to his side. Yami shakily brought up his head clutching a bleeding shoulder.

"It's fine... just a scratch..." he hissed in pain, as he attempted to get up.

"Crap! Yami we have to get out of..."

"You're not going anywhere!" laughed one of the men, a foot colliding with his face sending him flying back. He grabbed Yami by his jacket and brought him level with him. "Ha! Got ya!" he laughed as Yami screamed in pain. Yugi sat back up clutching his bleeding mouth.

"Let him go!! You bastard!" he spluttered through blood, jumping at the man-kicking him in the crotch.

"Ayeee!" The man fell to the floor, dropping Yami as well. When he made contact with the ground Yami attempted to drag himself away with his good arm but was pulled back by his foot. "Where the fuck you think you're going?!" There was a loud gunshot followed by the sight of the man's head exploding on impact with the bullet. Yugi closed his eyes as the lifeless body fell to the ground and lay limp in a pool of blood.

"With me!" Yugi gave a sigh of relief when he heard Bakura's voice. Bakura pulled him to his feet and then dragged up Yami. "Fuck!! We need to get you to out of here!" he breathed, hoisting Yami up off the ground.

"Arghh fuck! Careful..." Yami hissed, as he was pulled to his feet. Yugi wiped his mouth and rushed to his other side to keep him up.

"Hurry up! I heard a shot!!" They heard Mai's voice from inside the cafe. Bakura looked about him quickly.

"There's no way we'll out run them..." he breathed. He began to drag Yami over to a red car sitting at the side of the kerb. He quickly fumbled in his pocket and brought out what looked like a small calculator. He held it up to the door of the car and it gave three clicks. The sound of the locks on the doors opening was heard and Bakura yanked open the back door. "Sorry..." he mumbled, before tossing Yami in the back.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" he screamed, as Yugi slid in beside him and Bakura into the front seat-both slamming the doors behind them. Yugi watched as Bakura held the calculator 'thing' up next to the steering wheel, emitting those strange clicking noises again. "Come on-come on..." he breathed. Yugi turned to look out the back and saw Mai and the other goons run out of the cafe. He ducked down and laid Yami flat on the back seat, resting his head on his lap.

"Bakura... please...hurry..." he whispered worriedly.

"I'm trying-I'm..." the car started and he revved the engine... "Yessss..." he smiled, putting the car in gear and casually began to drive away. He glanced in the mirror and watched Mai and the other goons look up and down the street for any traces of them- completely ignoring the body on the ground. Yugi let out a deep sigh before turning to Yami and brushing back his hair.

"You're going to be ok... Bakura get him to a hospital!" he said worriedly. Yami shook his head. He breathed in sharply.

"No hospital...Bakura you know where to..."

"Fuck sake Yami! You're going to a hospital and that's that!!" he interrupted sternly. Yami smacked the back of Yugi's hand lightly before grasping it in his. He hissed in pain as he clutched his shoulder with his other hand.

"Yugi...trust me..." He looked up at Yugi and saw his eyes were filling up with more tears. Yugi nodded slowly bringing his head down to rest on their hands.

"I do...but you need help..." Yami faked a smile to hide the pain closing his eyes slightly.

"And he will get help...from the best there is..." Bakura answered.

**TBC...**

**What do you think? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Took me a wee while to get into the swing of things with this one. Hopefully I didn't mess up too much lol. Please leave your comments so I know I'm on the right track when I start the next chapter. Thanks again guys xxx**


End file.
